bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kashitarō
Kashitarō (ニコドア, Kashitarō), who also known by his epithet Kyōju '(教授, lit. ''The Professor) is a powerful Shinigami and currently the Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Kashitarō really isn't his name, he simply uses that name as a moniker leaving his real name unknown. He's renowned in Soul Society as one of the greatest Kidō Masters ever produced in its long history. Profecting each spell on his own, and being able to copy other spells after only seeing it once or twice. Kashitarō is called Kyōju (教授, lit. The Professor), due to his mastery of all forms of Kidō combat, and his vast knowledge of Kidō techniques, purportedly knowing all the Kidō techniques within The Soul Society. He also has a high measure of mercy, never taking the chance to kill much weaker opponents, but rather actually try to teach her how to be a better fighter, even though she was an enemy. Appearance Kashitarō is an old soul, having reached far past the border of one thousand years of age. However, as much as it contradicts his spiritual age, he takes the form of a young man, seemingly in his early thirties. Appearance-wise, he has a normal muscular build, and has an average height and weight for someone of his age, towering at 187 cm (6'1½") and 72 kg (158 lbs). He usually has a hunched-over posture, making him appear laid-back, carefree, and to an extent even lazy. He has short, spiky silver hair and piercing neon-green eyes. He always wears his signature, square-shaped, yellow-trimmed lab glasses. He usually has a passive facial expression, however tends to change his expression from serious to unfathomably dumb-founded, depending on the situation. He sports a brown-green long-sleeved lab coat, which is in fact a Captain's Haori turned into a lab coat, with the standard black Shinigami clothing worn underneath. The lab coat has the Kanji for 12th Divison imprinted on it, and underneath the Kanji is another Kanji which stands for SRDI - Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He also has a white obi sash, which holds two scabbards to his left hip. The scabbards are normal in length, width, weight and girth, white in color, with a golden-colored trim near the opening of the scabbards. A pair of two normal-sized, normal-width, normal-weight, normal girth katanas are sheathed inside of the scabbards. They have no apparent guard or tsuba, and have white hilts, with diamond-shaped, golden patterns adorning them - it should be noted that these two katanas are in fact not his Zanpakutō, which is sealed inside of a transportation barrier. For footwear, he usually wears a pair of white socks with a pair of waraji. Personality Despite his job as Squad 12's Captain and the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute needing him to be strict and serious, Kashitarō is anything but that. He is a bit of a ditz, and views the world as being a big game - he is rather frivolous in the fact that he never seems to take anything seriously. Kashitarō is playful, smiles a lot - albeit sarcastically - and is happy most of the time, even in life-threatening situations as he enjoys the thrill of observing and studying his opponents in battle. To this end, he might even prolong a battle by holding back. He has a notably short attention span for things that do not interest him, is easily excited, and is easily distracted by new things, as shown when he interrupts an important conversation about the matters of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute's well-being because he spots something he wants to do research on. Kashitarō likes to joke around with his teammates and seems to delight in winding them all up, especially his fellow members of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Ironically, he is equally annoyed when they try to annoy him. He is mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his underlings. Whilst that in itself, when his position and importance are considered, is very odd, what makes it even worse is that he is supposedly the most intelligent man and the greatest scientist in existence, who is supposed to be wise, much a contradiction to his inexcusable actions. Kashitarō is notably cheeky when speaking to those of high rank, often embarrassing them in front of lower-ranked people by showing said lower-ranked people such an inexcusable and inappropriate way to address high-ranks, in turn mis-leading them - he gave all of his fellow Captains the nickname(s) with the suffix 'tan', that being similar to 'chan' which would be condescending and rude when spoken to high-ranks. Kashitarō has been shown to have a habit of giving affectionate names for people he likes, although they rarely take it as something nice, because the nicknames usually revolve around him calling others stupid monkey, stupid baboon, insect. Kashitarō becomes easily attached to new people whom he is interested in, especially if they interest him on a researcher's level. He enjoys meeting new people. He is also quite lazy; he dislikes doing paperwork and is much happier when he can actually memorize things instead of writing them down. He is also frequently shown yawning, and gets bored with things quickly - needles to say, he is anything but a good role-model for lower-ranked Shinigami(s). Kashitarō is also a very talented artist, but unfortunately he often doodles on important documents that need to be signed. Despite his friendly nature Kashitarō is very skilled with a sword and holds no qualms about hacking down someone he believes to be a threat: his playful and smiley character quickly seeming quite sinister during a fight. Whereas Kashitarō does worry about the physical state and well-being of the people he likes (though that might be equal to taking care of his subjects), he displays an otherwise cold indifference to human life, killing those on his own side because they get in his way. Some archive also hints at a more unstable side to his personality, as he comments that when he gets bored doing paperwork he feels the need to 'cut somebody up'. Despite his intentions being well-meant, Kashitarō often annoys others due to his sometimes overly-friendly antics, and lack of awareness of the personal space of others, as shown in some of his interactions with his fellow Captains. He is somewhat of an eccentric person with a rather strange approach to things: rather than entering through doors, he finds that bursting through walls is the cooler thing to do. But then in the end, he will only end up ordering his subordinates to repair the damage he caused. Kashitarō is a great lover of music. Whether it be through happy or sad times, music is what generally keeps Kashitarō going. As a result, his love for music often reflects itself in various other aspects of his character such as in his fighting style wherein the names of his attacks are derived from various musical songs and dances. He is also somewhat a comical person, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. His hobbies are rather unusual such as: regularly napping, training in unorthodox ways, or goofing off from his job. He also has a habit of smiling joyfully whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Kashitarō is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. History Synopsis Inventions 'Talented Inventor: '''As head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Kashitarōis a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. He is able to create his inventions and rather short amounts of time. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Nikubakudan '(肉爆弾, "Flesh Bomb") are developed biological bombs that Kashitarō had implanted into the bodies of his lower-ranked subordinates without their knowledge. By using a remote detonator he can set off the bombs which use every biological portion of the body causing devastating explosions that can seriously damage the surrounding area. *'Reishi Absorbing Lab Coat 'is a lab coat that uses the principle of absorbing reishi, a technique commonly practiced by Quincies, allowing it to assimilate reiatsu. The coat is embedded with countless nodes that react to and absorb spiritual pressure from nearby sources, redistributing it throughout the fabric and subtly amplifying the wearer's own before destroying it completely. Likewise, the coat is also capable of supressing the wearer's reiatsu by absorbing it before it leaks out, technially causing a never-ending cycle of suppressing and distributing their reishi throughout the fabric, though at this point it is only capable of holding back half of the Captains spiritual pressure. It is still in a testing phase, however, as there is no fullproof way of dealing with reiatsu based attacks just yet. *'Blood Purification System: 'The Blood Purifier comes in the form of silver nanobots that resemble a beetle if you will. The beetle that these nanobots resemble most is the Acilius sulcatus, but silver instead. They are usually held in a small tube that Kashitarō holds with him at all times, and during all battles.The nanobots must be injected or swallowed into the body of its container, where it will live as a sort of parasite. These parasites will lay dormant, until they're actually needed, in which they act swiftly and efficiently. There are over three thousand of these nanobots injected into the body for a specific purpose. Their purpose so happens to be curing/purifying the blood and cells in the body of its container. Thus leading the nanobots to neutralize poisons and toxins. The nanobots works by finding the source of the problem and overriding the harmful substance, with a counter measure. This is done by breaking down the harmful substance(s). Once this has been accomplished then the nanobots themselves will perform a secondary function, which is to repair damaged cells. This often results into the nanobots regenerating the damaged cells and tissue, returning it to its previous state before the damage was done. The nanobots becomes active, once the invading poison gets into the bloodstream. Whether this is through a breaking of the skin, ingestion or through inhalation, but once something that is seen as a negative gets into the body. The Nanobots will act as a positive and thus aim to breakdown the negative, which is the poison. In essence, most poisons will aim to cause paralysis, nausea, drowsiness, excruciating pain, diarrhea, organ failure, respiratory difficulties, blindness, deafness and even at times hinders the motor functions of the body in other ways. These are the things that the nanobots will aim to protect their container against. The container in this case being the body in which they're stored in. The Nano bots will ultimately remain inside the body of their container, waiting for the next job to come along. Which means their durance is in no way affected after they have performed their duties. Cells and tissues will be repaired. As will the blood be purified, the purification and neutralizing of poisons, happens a lot quicker, than actually repairing the damaged tissue and cells. For example if a poison was meant to meant to paralyze its victim, by getting into the body. The nano bots will act swiftly and neutralize the threat, while making sure to repair tissue and damage cause to the cells, if any that is. Powers & Abilities 'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kashitarō has been trained by many masters of the Soul Society and his skills with a sword has become one of the strongest within the Soul Society. His mastery in his zanpakuto is very remarkable for someone his age, being able to take on many captain class opponent's when he was just a lieutenant. He also claims that he is able to use about seven swords at once if he really wanted too, has shown excellent skill using two at once and is capable of holding his sword in his mouth to fight someone briefly. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. However, because of his extraordinary physical strength and speed, he is capable of outmaneuvering any Lieutenant with just the use of his sword(s). Grandmaster Shunpo Master: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, Kashitarō was required to become proficient in the art of Hoho. After having left the Soul Society to train, Kashitarō proceed to develop his skill in the art further, and then finalized it upon his return to the Soul Society, after having become Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Currently, he is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. In fact, his skill in the art is so masterful, that he can outmaneuver a Captain-level Shinigami, even when their skill is Mask-enhanced. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance - thus making hitting him almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. He is able to create at least fifteen clones of himself at once using Shunpo. While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. He has mastered this ability to such an extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. *'Dankai Sōsa (段階操作, lit. ''Step Manipulation)' is a special Shunpo technique which Kashitarō had developed after studying his former teacher. It is a high-level technique, which exchanges the length of the step for the speed at which it is performed, or the speed at which it is performed, for an increase in the length of the leap. In other words, Kashitarō can increase the distance which he can travel with a single step, by decreasing the speed at which he steps, or he can decrease the distance of the step, to increase the speed at which it is performed. When used correctly, this technique can turn the tide of a Shunpo battle completely into its practitioner's favor. *'Shidensen (紫色のライトニングフラッシュ, lit. Purple Lightning Flash)' is a special stepping technique, which will start off with a normal Shunpo. The practitioner will appear half-way the distance towards the opponent. Once he appears out of his Shunpo, he will use the momentum of the Shunpo to immediately begin to fall forward. The momentum of the forward falling motion, combined with the force of gravity, as well as the momentum of the first Shunpo which had been retained due to the falling motion, will allow the practitioner to accelerate the instant before his face would hit the ground, entering a new Shunpo which will be so immensely accelerated it will completely throw off the opponent's sense of speed and movement, capturing them off-guard and causing them to leave themselves open. *'Narukami (ランブリング神, lit. Rumbling God)' is a three-step technique. First, the practitioner will move diagonally towards the right - the opponent's left - by utilizing sheer running speed. When he reaches a certain point, he will allow himself to fall sideways to the right, and will bring his left foot to the right, crossing his legs, creating an unbalanced stance. He will then push off the ground with his left foot, accelerating into the opposite direction. The movement is actually a little slower than that of Shidensen (lit. ''Purple Lightning Flash), however, the abrupt turn of direction coupled with the momentum will cause the opponent to completely lose sight of the practitioner, making him appear faster than he actually is. Immense Spiritual Power: As the current Captain of the Soul Society, Kashitarō possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami sweat in fear. Because Kashitarō's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Kashitarō has is monstrous. Kashitarō states that even when he was a small child, he had a large amount of reiatsu that was easy enough to make him seated member of the Gotei 13. Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Despite his laid back attitude, Kashitarō has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. Kashitarō has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. In battle, Kashitarō has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against an Espada, he quickly determined the basics behind their attacks, warning him about the kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up their own life energy. {C '''Superhuman Hearing: '''Due to his Zanpakutō's "influence", Kashitarō has shown that he's actually very capable of hearing almost anything around him if he concentrates enough, but doesn't like to use it since he thinks "it just makes me showoff". He can hear far more sounds with far more detail at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans such as dog whistles. He is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat. In battle, he is shown to be capable of tracking opponent's by sound alone, therefore stating he doesn't need to work on sensing reiatsu as much as working on his other abilities. ' '''Kidō Grandmaster: '''Being the head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kashitarō has considerable knowledge of Kidō and advanced knowledge of the flow of spiritual energy. In fact, he is highly regarded as the Soul Society's most proficient user of Kidō outside of the Kidō corps. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudō and level 88 Hadō spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in, despite having the majority of its power blocked by defensive Kidō. He has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. This is most often shown in his habit of storing his Zanpakutō in a space-time barrier. He also knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble families that even captains can't naturally break. Kashitarō has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō by using them in various combination and diversion tactics, even multiple high-level Bakudō spells in quick succession without incantation followed by high-level Hadō spell. He can perform them by only saying their name rather than including their level and type. He can create his own unique high-level Kidō that can remain undetected until sprung and be used in sync with each other to activate in a chain reaction. After having become the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, he has refined his Kidō skills further to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. He is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that not only conceal, but are capable of hiding reiatsu. His barriers are unique and original, of his own design and cannot be dispelled by Shinigami Kidō. He is also highly skilled in a form of Kidō-based healing that he calls "time-space regression". He is also capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. '''Immense Strength': Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Kashitarō has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of the powerful hollow without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his sheath. He is easily able to rip a Gillian-class Hollow in half, straight down the middle, and rather easily deflect a Vizard's cero using only his bare hands. Stats ::::: Kashitarō's an 'Shunsui-Class' Character Zanpakutō Sakebi Koumori (叫び蝙蝠, Screeching Bat): '''Sakebi Koumori's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular silver handguard with a jagged design to it and a indigo handle. The end of the hilt has a purple tassel. The spirit of Sakebi Koumori takes the form of a black bat-like creature with reptilian skin, large batlike ears, sharp claws on his feet and hands, along with wings over his back. He also has pointed teeth, has piercing red eyes and is somewhat taller than his partner. He wears almost nothing but dark grey strips of cloth wrapping around his lower body, arms, neck, and shoulder. In Bankai, he gains a human like appearance, he has black hair swept to one side, and a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. Although he looks more human, when looked at closely, Sakebi Koumori has two prominent fangs rather like a vampire, and his eyes have five pupils each. Sakebi Koumori is much like his master, Kashitarō, however, he is shown to be rather brutal and merciless, telling his master to finish his opponent's quickly and to not give them any kind of chance to counterattack. He also usually dislikes his master's way of fighting, often making them both hold back mostly because Sakebi Koumori "is not up for such a gig." While in Bankai, Sakebi Koumori seems to portray the same cool and calm collectiveness as he would when not in Bankai; however, he is far more aggressive and arrogant in his own power. ' *'Shikai: Sakebi Koumori's Shikai is activated by the command phrase ''"Cry in a thundering voice (一喝, Ikkatsu ) ''Sakebi Koumori's form becomes transforms into a long, medieval-like broadsword with a guard composed by a spiky band with three bands coming upward the blade, he has a long handle, the edge is pitch-black with a white stripe following it's whole length,and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. A jagged tooth mouth appears some inches above the bands. : ''Shikai Special Ability: Sakebi Koumori allows Kashitarō the ability to create and manipulate sound waves resulting in very powerful mid and long-range attacks and other sound-related abilities. His control over these techniques is exceptional as he is able to not only project his voice and some of his other techniques miles away both above and below ground; but to shoot his more powerful attacks, all of which are at the speed of sound, with stunning accuracy. He can also absorb an incredible amount of electricity to increase the power of his attacks. The blade seems to be expendable, and can also be used as a long range weapon. Sakebi Koumori is also known to be very sharp and it's hardness is great enough to only shatter or break when Kashitarōis exhausted. *'Otoshōchō (音象徴, Symbolic Sound):' One of Sakebi Koumori's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to play specific notes and tunes, he can release music that causes damaging effects to his opponents, the type of damage being determined by what he plays, and seems to have hypnotic effects. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Hisanri (悲惨唸り, Screech of the Underworld)' This is the most basic skill that his zanpakutō can use. He spins his sword and a terrible screeching sound emits from his zanpakutō. By generating enough sound, Kashitarō can use his reiryoku to redirect the waves in midair to his intended target. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. This move can also, apparently, hypersonically induce intense emotion in those around him (generating fear, hate, or despair). *'Narukami (鳴咬, Biting Echo)' This attack causes a enormous burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. He can make the sound waves as big or as small as he wants as well, however he can make the force of a sound-wave devastating even if it is small. This move can also allow Kashitarōto use his vocal cords to create short bursts of sound, capable of shattering concrete and can literally, tear someone's flesh away from there body, till there is nothing but bone left. After becoming a royal guard, when he swings the blade, he fires concentrated energy blasts before combining the attack with his sound waves. The projectile then seems to take the form of a dark colored bat, and when it slams onto on object, it completely breaks it apart or creates a huge shock wave. *'Shan (声削減 (シャーン） Shān, Japanese for "Voice Cutter")' After swinging his his blade in a downward slash, he releases a sound wave that vibrates a high speed vibration frequencies, strong enough to easily cut though almost any object. *'Noise Cancelling (反響地図 (ノイズキャンセリング, Noizu Kyanseringu; Japanese for "Echo Map")' Makes a strong sonic repulsion field that is not only capable of disrupt away a cero but other powerful attacks as well. Kashitarōcan create a huge field of this field, to protect a small army, although he has stated that it greatly drains his energy. *'Harankyoku (波乱曲, Raging Song)' Kashitarōcan perform a multi-slashing attack that releases sound waves in rapid succession taken to such extremes that these waves actually solidify into various individual and compacted notes, which demonstrate distinctive eye-like structures. The compression that this sound undergoes during this process is such that, when the notes begin to collapse, the resulting sound pressure is enough to produce significant shock waves, which contain sufficient concussive force that they can even damage concrete. *'Gō (轟 ごう, Uproar)' This technique creates a deafening sound that drowns out all other sound making it nearly impossible for the enemy to hear anything else. *'Arpeggio (アルペジオ, Arupejio)' Kashitarō levitates his Zanpakuto and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Kashitarōmoves his fingers as if playing a piano which accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light and by simple hand movements he plays different notes causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. *'''Bankai : Enbima Sakebi Koumori (艶美魔叫び蝙蝠, Charm Demon, Screeching Bat)' In his bankai state, he gains large black bat wings on his back. He also gains four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands are around his neck as collars and covering his forearms. He also gains some kind of white armor near his wrists, with removable speaker-like components attached to his each one. All of these appear to be some kind of armor around him. Additionally, he attains two pointy extensions protruding from behind his ears, something that resembles headphones of some kind. Lastly, he utilizes two Chakrams. Each Chakram is circular and blue, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle. : ''Bankai Special Ability'': In this form, Kashitarō has enhanced versions of his sound-based abilities to extraordinary levels and has the power to command the weather. One example is to amplify is voice to immense proportions, in order to destroy almost any obstacle in his path and can create powerful seismic shock-waves with his bare hands, creating huge tsunami's or enormous earthquakes. At the highest ability, he can convert sound into a malleable form of energy that has physical form and mass, termed "solid sound". He can initially create simple 3-dimensional sound/mass constructions, while he shapes and animates these by mental command and they only remain in existence for as long as he wills them to. His attacks go beyond being faster than sound, easily being able to reach the point of where they are supersonic. He can also create an unstable resonance by vibrating his body. The giant wings on Kashitarō's back allow him to fly. Kashitarō is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere protecting him from any attacks. Kashitarō's hands are able to project a concentrated blast of compressed air that vibrates at an intense frequency. This creates a series of rapid-succession high-pressure air blasts that result in a series of powerful impacts. This allows Kashitarō to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches from a distance, creating destructive vibrations that can crumble solid concrete and cause extensive damage to the human body and its internal organs, as well as throw shock waves which vibrate the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. *'''Vajra (落雷と金剛 (ヴァジュラ), Japanese for "Thunderbolt and Diamond") Kashitarō is able to summon a Bisento, a huge and heavy Japanese polearm. The weapon's size is quite large, fitting that of its owner, with a blue striped pole ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. He can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact or simply cut it by generating shockwaves with sound. When it is thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. *'Onbu Kigō (音部記号, Clef) '''Kashitarō has perfect pitch, the ability to hear in his mind the correct frequency for every musical note on the scale. Every note on the scale he hums or screams induces a different effect upon those who hear it. Low C causes low level anxiety and shortness of breath, D causes high level anxiety and panic attacks, E causes dizziness and vertigo, F causes nausea and stomach cramping, G causes severe headaches and fatigue, A causes blindness, B causes euphoria and eventual stupor, and high C causes the listener to visually hallucinate. By rapid oscillation between two notes, he can combine effects. *'Kinonpu: Jaōhei Kyōen (禁音符: 邪王兵饗宴, Forbidden Musical Note: Tyrant-King's Soldier's Feast)' As the name describes, it is perhaps Kashitarō's most deadliest and uses it for "the final kill". After a smoky black reiatsu starts to surround the area, he starts humming as several coffins come up from the ground and surround the commander from behind. A few minutes later, the coffins open up, and a legion of bats seem to appear from the coffins and start to surround Kashitarō. He describes them as his "babies" and that they themselves are pieces of his zanpakutō's soul. These bats seem to follow Kashitarōs every command and can form shields or weapons from them. But they're most dangerous ability is to suck an opponent's spirit energy and blood by biting them. Once they have done that, the bats seem to latch on to Kashitarō, restoring his own power and heal his wounds. Even if they are not hungry for energy or blood, they will sometimes even devour an opponent if they feel like it. *'Darkness Discord (蠢ク闇夜, デスコード, Dākunesu Disukōdo, Japanese for "Squirming Dark Night") To conduct this attack, Kashitarōmust first set up a formation with the entirety of his 'bats' that surrounds the opponent, forming a circular seal that contains Kashitarōs name and multiple musical notes. His bats then proceed to engulf the enemy in a towering vortex, attacking them from all sides with powerful ultra-sonic waves, that inflict incredible amounts of internal damage. As the high-pitched sounds only effect the opponent on the inside, externally they appear to be totally unharmed but this is drastically wrong. The attack itself is made extremely hard to counter due to it's composition of "thousand" bats, as only when a significant number have been successfully damaged will it force Kashitarōto stop the attack. *'''Nightmare Noise (夏夜ノ羽音, ノイズ, Naitomea Noizu, Japanese for "Buzz of a Summer's Night") The attack itself launches a significant number of the bats at his opponent. The speed at which these bats obtain while sent and their sheer number, result in tearing and ripping the opponent apart as they make contact with the 'bats' razor-like shape. Due to the vast number of these bats Kashitarō has in reserve, he has been seen to be able to alter the composition of this attack to either spread the various 'bats' to assault the opponent from all sides, or to send them in a more concentrated straight line. *'Jaōsaiga (邪王砕牙, Tyrant-King Crushing Fang)' Kashitarō concentrates all of the dark energy on his right arm as it gets off a purple lightning aura, He then proceeds with the dark energy within his hand and charges at the enemy, while his arm appears to be engulfed with purple flames, and it's full power, it takes the form of a giant, dark purple bat which resembles a lot like Sakebi, which devours the enemy and causes a massive damage to anyone who takes a direct hit and even it it doesn't, it can create large craters in the ground. This is also one of Kashitarō's most powerful moves, yet it comes with a few costs. His reiatsu goes berserk and it uses an incredible amount of energy. Another effect is that after the attack, Kashitarō's arm becomes unusable from the strain and the dense reiatsu he had to use. *'Mjöllnir (巨人の雷斧 (ミョルニル), Japanese for "Lightning Axe of the Giant")' With this technique, the Kashitarō at first summons a phantom arm of a fearsome armored giant copy wielding a hybrid of an axe and a hammer, and copies whatever Kashitarōs arms do; for example, should Kashitarō swing his sword, the gigantic disembodied arm wielding the weapon appears and does the same thing. Even with just a single body part, it's strong enough to destroy buildings with just a swing and is capable of summoning clouds and create storms, rain or thunder. When using the technique at full power, it seems to muster a large spirit shaped like a bat but is covered in armor, making it difficult to see. With it's full body revealed, it can generate a swing that can cause colossal amounts of damage and devastate an entire landscape. *'Reiza Sakaso (励挫鎖苛素, Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle) '''Kashitarō's wings begin to flap his wings at an astonishing rate, (more than 100 times per second according to him) and creates a circle of sustained bluish-purple spiritual energy. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies while forming three more larger rings in concentric formation before Kashitarō apparently makes the air in the immediate vicinity spin into a tornado. The circles then glow as eight powerful rays of indigo spiritual energy are shot towards the enemy, homing in on the target. Kashitarō then appears converge the beam into a giant bat-shaped ray that results in a huge destructive explosion which destroy an entire landscape in a single blast, and if the target survives, the mere sound of the explosion causes them to greatly hallucinate. Major Battles & Events Relationships '''Trivia *Kashitarō has yet to lose a battle. Though, this is most likely because of his goofy personality, his opponents don't take him seriously, thus giving him the upper hand. *Kashitarōhas a Doctorates degree in Music naming him on of the few Doctors of Music in the world. *Kashitarō's theme song is currently unknown. *Kashitarō is able to play every single instrument known to man. *According to his author **Kashitarō's hobby is playing, listening, and composing music. He also has a hobby of inventing things. **Kashitarō would like to fight Urahara Kisuke. **Kashitarō's favorite food is chicken cooked any kind of way, and his least favorite is any seafood. **His favorite color is purple **Kashitarō's favorite phrase is "Without music, life would be a mistake." (音楽がなければ、人生は間違いだろう。, Ongaku ga nakereba jinsei wa machigaidarou.). *All of Kashitarō's techniques have to do with sound in some shape or form, showing his love of music. Quotes *"Life is one grand, sweet song, so start the music" *"One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain." 'Behind the Scenes' Kashitarō is a combination of characters that me and a group of friends came up with, and is highly based on the three of our personalities.